Au dessus de la Palissade
by LaPatate
Summary: Une ville, coupée par la Grande Séparation, et notre continent qui dérive dans l'océan infini, seul rescapé de la dévestation. Le grand mur sépare tout, mais nous nous retrouvons, et nous nous aimons, là, au dessus de la palissade.
1. Chapter 1

Et bien voilà, je vous livre enfin ma nouvelle fic! Si je me permet de la gérer en même temps que Démons, c'est parce qu'elle sera relativement courte (pas plus de 3 ou 4 chapitres je pense). J'ai essayé de mettre en place un univers « sympa », et dans lequel on peut rentrer et comprendre sans forcément expliquer le moindre petit élément qu'on ne connait pas. Enfin, vous verrez bien!

Un grand merci a ma bêta, ma chère subordonnée, Nowa Uchiwa, qui a même pas oublié de joindre le chapitre corrigé au mail qu'elle m'a envoyé!

Voilà, en espérant que vous aimerez cette fic un peu bizarre, et bonne lecture!

Une ville.

La dernière.

Ma ville.

Une ville grande et belle, puissante. Elle aurait pu être prospère. Et elle l'a sûrement été. Avant. Des bâtiments resplendissants, un endroit vaste et blanc où tout n'est que beauté, qu'importe où se pose le regard. De l'eau claire, des rues propres, et partout chaque chose rutile. Belle illusion qui ne trompe plus que ceux qui parviennent à se convaincre d'y croire. La lumière artificielle semble plus blafarde chaque jours. J'aimerai voir le soleil un jour, seulement il ne se montre plus depuis longtemps. Une ville qui se veut belle et charmante, et qui ne parvient plus à retenir l'abjecte crasse qui suinte d'elle.

Mais cet endroit déjà laid et oppressant n'est qu'une face, un seul côté de ce tout maudit par les dieux et perdu dans l'océan infini qui recouvre tout ici. Car de l'autre côté, la ville est sale.

Sale jusque dans ses plus profondes fondations.

Et ici, on ne mélange pas les gens biens avec la saleté. Cette gloire bancale est tout ce qu'il nous reste après tout, et trop la partager ne ferait que l'amoindrir, réduisant le peu dont nous devons déjà nous contenter. Alors nous la gardons pour nous. C'est bien plus simple.

La saleté, elle est là-bas. Je l'aperçois depuis ma fenêtre, et elle me donne la nausée, me révulse, me répugne plus que n'importe quelle autre chose. Mais heureusement elle reste loin, comme une légende, une créature surnaturelle qu'on ne peut atteindre et qu'on ne fait qu'imaginer. On la voit du coin de l'œil, mais on n'en a jamais une vision claire et nette. Jamais on ne parvient à la toucher du doigt, car toujours elle s'échappe. C'est un peu comme ça qu'est l'autre côté. Quelque chose de mystique, mais de familier à la fois. On en entraperçoit des bouts, quelques portions, les parties qu'elle désire nous montrer, vile créature presque lubrique qui se dévoile à des yeux qui se refusent portant à la regarder, restant clos avec obstination, mais cherchant à s'ouvrir quand personne ne les regardent pour contempler son spectacle plein de souillure.

Elle est là, partout, et nous vivons à ses côtés. Et pourtant, elle est comme invisible, et on l'oublierait presque.

Car au milieu de la ville serpente la palissade.

La grande palissade, faite de tout et n'importe quoi. Un amas de pierres, de béton, de ferraille, parfois elle se mue en un simple mur de planches brutes bardées de vieux clous plantés de travers. Aucune porte, aucune fenêtre. Pas infranchissable, loin de là, mais personne ne prend la peine de la surveiller. Pas de ce côté-ci en tout cas, et sûrement pas de l'autre non plus. Je pense. De toute façon, qui voudrait quitter ce havre de paix relative pour sombrer dans la fange jonchant le sol de l'autre côté? Et parmi les autres, qui serait assez fou pour croire qu'il pourrait se faire une place dans la lumière sale qui illumine les rues, lui qui vient de cette obscurité malsaine, de ces bâtiments aussi sinistres que le ciel plein de nuages d'un noir de suie qui défilent perpétuellement au-dessus de nos têtes? Non, aucun gardiens. Seulement un interdit. Le plus grand des tabous, à lui seul bien plus infranchissable que la plus haute des barrières.

La barrière. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu d'aussi près. Elle était là, éloignée, quelque part dans un endroit où je ne pensais pas aller un jour. Une compagne dégoûtante dont la présence nous déplait mais à laquelle on s'habitue au fil du temps. Elle était loin. Oui. Jusqu'à la Disgrâce.

Je la regardais parfois depuis la seule fenêtre de la demeure familiale située au centre de la ville qui me permettait de l'apercevoir. Je me penchais sur le rebord, et je la voyais serpenter, loin, si loin de moi que je croyais qu'il me faudrait des jours et des jours de marche pour l'atteindre. Que jamais je n'en verrais plus que ce que j'en discernais depuis cette fenêtre.

Et me voilà juste à côté d'elle. Elle, grande dame de tout et de rien qui m'impose sa réalité de manière si violente, comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Je découvre le bâtiment qui sera désormais « chez moi ». Et il est ici, juste au pied du mur.

La Disgrâce m'a fait tomber bien bas. Elle m'a repoussé jusqu'à l'extrême limite. Là où sont ceux à qui il ne reste presque plus d'honneur. Sans le Tabou, on m'aurait sûrement jeté de l'autre côté. Car je n'ai plus rien. Les Géniteurs sont morts. Tué par le Sang Supérieur. Je suis l'Inférieur, et sans mes Géniteurs, je ne sers plus à rien. Et me voilà ici.

Je passe mon avant-bras devant la boite de contrôle. L'Implant réagit. Et la porte s'ouvre. Ainsi, c'est vraiment chez moi. La porte se referme, coulissant sans bruit derrière moi tandis que mon nouveau domicile s'offre à ma vue. Je retiens une grimace. Des escaliers. Même pas de plateforme de transport. Je me rappelle celle de la demeure des Géniteurs quand j'étais enfant. Rapide et silencieuse, j'aimais voir les étages défiler sous le sol transparent, toujours un peu effrayé de le voir s'éloigner ainsi de moi à une telle vitesse.

Je pose un pied sur la première marche. Je me serais presque attendu à l'entendre grincer. Ça ne m'aurait étonné qu'à moitié qu'on trouve encore du bois dans ces constructions destinées aux Disgraciés. Il faut croire que même pour eux c'est trop. Pour eux... Pour nous. Pour moi. Il y a peu de Disgraciés. Très peu. Je ne suis pas le seul, ça, je le sais, mais les autres sont quelque part, ailleurs, eux aussi au pied de la palissade.

Il paraît qu'on bouge. Pourtant, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Le paysage que je vois au fin fond de l'horizon est toujours resté inchangé. Une étendue d'eau, plate et morne. Immobile, uniforme. J'ai déjà entendu des gens raconter qu'ils avaient entendu le bruit des Moteurs, qu'ils les entendaient murmurer, les sentaient vibrer à certains endroits de la ville. Je n'ai jamais réussi à les croire. Jamais complètement.

Il paraît qu'ici, si nous sommes en sécurité c'est grâce à eux. Tant que les Moteurs tournent, nous survivrons. Les Moteurs, ces Dieux de fer enfouis, encore plus mystérieux que ce qui s'étend de l'autre côté. Des créatures gigantesques, énormes chats mécaniques ronronnant de bien-être et se prélassant dans une immense salle située quelque part sous nos pieds, entretenus et chouchoutés comme des pachas par les rares élus aillant l'honneur de les approcher. Les Moteurs sont un peu un tabou à eux tout seul, tout comme la palissade. Car sans eux rien ne nous attend à part la mort.

Nous sommes condamnés. Tout le monde le sait, et tout le monde sait l'ignorer. Une cruelle façon de vivre que chacun a fini par accepter. Nous n'y pouvons rien, à quoi bon lutter.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre ce qui est maintenant « chez moi ». Ma nouvelle Demeure.

Un ensemble sommaire. De quoi me nourrir, une zone d'accès au Réseau pour m'approvisionner et downloader des données pour mon Connectif. Le minimum nécessaire à ma survie. Rien de plus et rien de moins.

Une pièce où dormir. Une porte fenêtre qui coulisse aussi silencieusement que la porte d'entrée à mon approche. Et un balcon.

Un balcon, juste au-dessus de la palissade.

Un balcon qui la surplombe presque. Si je le voulais, je pourrais enjamber la rambarde et poser un pied sur cette barrière infranchissable pour ensuite sauter de l'autre côté. Si je le voulais. Mais qui voudrait une telle chose? Certainement personne. Le Tabou est encré en nous depuis toujours. Et il le restera jusqu'à la fin, plus haut et plus infranchissable que n'importe quel mur.

Je m'approche et m'adosse à la barrière, presque effrayé. En face, oui, juste en face de moi, un autre balcon. Presque le même. Mais quelque chose les différencie plus que ne le ferait n'importe quelle chose, quelque chose qui le rend immonde et putride, effrayant même. Il est de l'autre côté de la palissade. La maison d'un rebut. Un déchet.

Je fixe la vitre de la porte fenêtre avec un sentiment étrange de peur, de dégoût et de curiosité malsaine. Je prie pour que cet endroit soit vide. Il semblait l'être.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, sans prévenir, ce ciel sale et morne surchargé de nuages noirs s'est effondré sur moi. Ça a été bref. Ou peut-être extrêmement long. Sûrement les deux à la fois. Un bout du temps qui s'est détaché, là, juste entre mon balcon et le sien. Un bout éclatant en mille morceaux en heurtant la palissade et me criblant d'éclats tranchants s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ma peau.

Un choc. Une tempête m'emportant et me terrassant.

Car devant moi se tient une créature de l'autre côté.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je le fixe. Et je ne comprends pas. Il me ressemble.

J'ai tout de suite quitté le balcon et j'ai fermé ma fenêtre avec violence, m'adossant à elle, reprenant peu à peu ma respiration. Rien que d'imaginer la présence d'un de ceux-là si près de moi me retourne l'estomac et je me retiens pour ne pas vomir.

J'ai besoin de repos. Et de me changer les idées. Je n'ai presque pas dormi depuis qu'un Juge a prononcé la condamnation du Sang Supérieur. Je n'ai plus personne et je me retrouve ici par sa faute. Et il n'est même plus là pour voir ma haine et ma rancœur.

Je me saisis du boitier noir posé sur la table basse transparente qui se trouve au milieu du salon miteux. Je sors le port de connexion et m'assoie avant de l'introduire dans le Connectif à l'arrière de ma nuque. Je mets la machine en marche. Et j'oublie. J'oublie cet endroit, cet être qui vit en face de moi, les morts qui ne sont plus là. Et je me laisse submerger par le flot d'informations qui me déconnecte de la réalité, agressant mon cerveau. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est un peu comme un viol qui serait volontaire, comme si je laissais ces impulsions électriques abuser de moi, m'attaquer, me détruire afin que ce qui m'entoure ne soit plus. Je suis dans le réseau, et la Palissade n'existe plus. Je peux commencer à oublier. La machine se déconnectera dans cinq heures. Alors, je retournerai à la vie morne et atroce qui sera maintenant mienne.

Mes yeux me brûlent, un peu comme si j'avais passé des heures à fixer un écran à la luminosité trop forte. Une douleur sourde vrille mon crâne, et je ne peux me lever tout de suite à cause des vertiges. Les inconvénients d'un port de connexion de mauvaise qualité. Je devrais m'y accoutumer si je ne veux pas sombrer dans l'ennui le plus total.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale fixée au mur. Cinq heures. Très exactement cinq heures de connexion. Cinq heures d'oubli et d'inexistence où il n'y a plus ni bonheur ni malheur, où plus rien n'existe. Je pose la machine sur son socle de charge. Une petite lumière rouge brille, étrange œil lumineux qui me fixe où que j'aille. La sécurité s'est enclenchée, comme prévu. Je ne pourrais la réutiliser que dans au minimum quatre heures. Je me sens vidé, terrassé par le poids de tout les malheurs qui m'accablent.

Atterré, je découvre que le volet de la fenêtre de la chambre, celle qui donne sur ce maudit balcon, n'est pas automatique. Je m'affaire pour le baisser le plus vite possible, et je redouble d'efforts quand le seul coup d'œil que j'ose lancer vers l'extérieur me montre qu'il y a de la lumière à cette fenêtre faisant face à la mienne et dont je voudrais oublier l'existence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le bois. Un matériau bien étrange, extrêmement utilisé de ce coté-ci. Et pourtant, pas le moindre arbre ne subsiste sur le continent. Il paraît que lorsque la grande séparation a été construite, ceux de l'autre côté nous ont jeté toutes les planches qu'ils avaient par-dessus le grand mur, pensant que ce matériau n'était pas digne d'eux, préférant se terrer dans leurs constructions en ciment et en béton bien confortable et hermétiques, les protégeant de notre présence et de ce monde qui ne veut plus que nous détruire jusqu'au dernier. Une bien étrange idée que de se sentir en sécurité. Ces gens-là sont bizarres, parqués comme des bêtes infâmes dans leurs quartiers éclairés. La lueur de leurs lampes se montre à nos yeux à la nuit tombée, pensant nous narguer, nous qui n'avons que quelques rares ampoules. Ils pensent qu'on les envie, qu'ils sont l'élite et nous les vagabonds vivant dans la crasse, rampant dans les immondices, conscients de notre infériorité.

Ils ont tort.

De ce côté, la vie paraît plus simple, et beaucoup moins cruelle. Je vis du mauvais côté, parait-il, et pourtant, je ne franchirai la barrière pour rien au monde. Parce que je ne trouverai rien de bénéfique là-bas, et parce que le grand Tabou me l'interdit. La barrière est une chose à laquelle on ne touche pas. Quelque chose de sacré, de grand et d'éminent, et dont on sait qu'on ne doit pas franchir sous peine d'un quelconque châtiment divin. C'est ridicule, surtout quand on sait que les Dieux nous ont abandonnés depuis bien avant la Grande Tempête, Mère de la dévastation. Il paraît qu'en ce temps là, la terre s'est ouverte sous les pieds de nos ancêtres. Les océans sont sortit de leur lit millénaire et ont avalé la Terre, se délectant d'elle et la faisant disparaître.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que nous tous. La barrière est là, et nous n'y touchons pas.

Et pourtant, elle m'a toujours étrangement attiré. Quand j'étais petit, je m'imaginais qu'un jour je grimperai sur cette barrière, et qu'après, je monterai encore plus haut, jusque dans la demeure des Juges, et que je changerai cette vie. C'était mon rêve, l'espoir qui me faisait avancer. Et il s'est brisé de lui-même. Oui, il a éclaté en mille morceaux le jour où j'ai finalement compris qu'attendre quoi que ce soit de cette vie était inutile. Il n'y a d'avenir pour personne, et nous savons tous au fond de nous que seule la mort nous attend.

Mon rêve est parti en fumée, mais pour ne pas totalement l'oublier, je suis venu m'installer ici, au plus près de cette créature imposante et insolente, pour me souvenir que je voulais monter plus haut qu'elle et voir l'horizon qu'elle m'a toujours caché.

L'horizon. Il n'offre rien lui non plus. Le continent s'en approche, et lui s'éloigne toujours plus. Le continent... Cet esquif de ferraille sur lequel nous vivons. On dit que parfois, il s'effrite. C'est une rumeur, du moins je l'espère. J'ai entendu quelqu'un raconter que là-bas, loin derrière la ville, dans un endroit où personne ne va jamais, des bouts de terre et de fer se détachent et partent à la dérive avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs noires et gelées de cet océan qui recouvre toute chose.

Il a plu hier. J'aime l'odeur de bois mouillé qui émane des escaliers extérieurs de l'immeuble que j'ai investi. C'est un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup. Il est calme et simple, isolé, mais pas très loin de la place de la ville quand on sait quel chemin prendre. Et surtout, il est situé à côté de cette grande et ignoble dame. Ça fait longtemps que j'occupe les lieux. Depuis que je suis en âge de m'occuper de moi tout seul. Depuis que j'ai été assez grand pour comprendre que j'étais un bien trop lourd fardeau pour les épaules de l'homme qui m'a élevé à la mort de mes parents. Je suis bien installé. Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas les si splendides demeures de ces prétentieux de l'autre côté, mais c'est ma maison. Et elle le sera jusqu'à ce que la Fille de la Dévastation vienne terminer le travail inachevé de sa mère.

Il pleut souvent ces derniers temps. Le ciel est perpétuellement recouvert d'énormes nuages noirs qui nous menacent de là-haut, comme si une tempête se préparait depuis des années et des années afin d'être sûre d'engloutir tout ce qui reste encore ici. La Fille sera cruelle quand elle s'éveillera.

J'hésite un instant puis repose le module de connexion que je m'apprêtais à utiliser. La dernière fois que je l'ai branché sur mon connectif, j''ai été tellement mal que j'ai vomi. Ce sont de vieux modèles, et les ports servant au branchement sont dans un piteux état. Plus personne ne les utilise car il est de notoriété publique qu'ils sont plus dangereux pour la santé qu'autre choses. J'ai voulu essayer, « juste pour voir ». Quelle idée lumineuse... La prochaine fois, je réfléchirai avant d'agir. C'est ce que je me dis toujours en tout cas, mais je n'y pense jamais.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et soupire. La pluie tombe fort sur le sol. Pas un temps à courir dans les rues. La Souche attendra. J'irai faire ma visite demain. Je regarde une dernière fois la pluie qui s'abat sur les vitres de mon appartement, puis je me dirige vers la petite étagère qui me sert de bibliothèques. Les livres jouissent du même statut que le bois. Ils sont impurs. Les gens de là-bas ont des ports de connexion performants, ils n'ont nul besoin de s'abimer les yeux sur des pages jaunies et parfois détrempées. Le contenu des livres perdus inonde leurs cerveaux, pénétrant par le connectif et les submergeant avec les connaissances noircissant ces pages oubliées.

Je tourne une page. Puis une autre. Et je m'oublie. A tel point que je n'entends pas que le martèlement sourd des gouttes sur les carreaux a cessé. L'après-midi s'étire lorsque je repose enfin l'ouvrage. Je le connais par cœur. Les livres sont rare, et je suis obligé de relire les mêmes. Voyant que la pluie s'est retirée je décide de sortir pour profiter de l'odeur du bois et du goudron mouillées. L'odeur de la ville sous l'averse. Je vais vers la chambre, désireux de m'adosser à ce balcon qui me permettrait presque de toucher la grande dame. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Un banni, rejeté par le centre et repoussé à la limite.

Je me suis crispé sans même le remarquer. C'est un choc. Un peu comme si on avait oublié depuis des années et des années que l'on pouvait simplement voir ceux de derrière la palissade. Comme s'il était devenu improbable qu'ils soient comme nous, qu'ils nous ressemblent. Il est là, adossé à la balustrade. Mon cœur se serre et je ne comprends pas.

Je l'observe.

Et il me voit.

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, il disparaît derrière la porte fenêtre qui se ferme violemment.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, obsédé par sa présence si proche et pourtant lointaine, et par son image. Je ne l'ai vu que brièvement, mais mon cœur a bondi et s'est emballé. Je n'ai pensé qu'à lui, il a hanté les rêves que j'ai fait durant les quelques moments où j'ai réussi à m'assoupir. Je me demande si je le reverrai. Demain, j'irai voir la Souche, et je lui demanderai qu'il revienne sur ce balcon, juste en face du mien. Car je veux le revoir. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je ne comprends pas, et je ne cherche pas à le faire. Je sais simplement que je me sens attiré par lui et par cet interdit qui régit nos vies à tous.

Je me tourne encore et encore dans mon lit, ne pensant qu'à cette étrange rencontre. Je l'ai trouvé beau. C'est idiot, je le sais, mais son visage ne me quitte pas, même si je n'ai pu le voir que quelques secondes, je sais que je ne l'oublierai pas. C'est à l'aube que je vais réussir à dormir un peu, ne voyant que lui dans mes rêves, poussé par cette étrange fascination qui s'est emparée de moi, plein de cette douce fièvre qui me pousse à vouloir toucher l'interdit du bout du doigt.

Je me suis levé, épuisé et fébrile, encore plein du souvenir de mes rêves. Mon estomac est noué et léger à la fois à l'idée que je vais peut-être le revoir. A demi perdu dans mes pensées, je prends une douche et m'habille. Puis je sors, et je m'en vais voir la Souche.

Je connais le chemin par cœur, je pourrais presque y aller les yeux fermés. Quelques visages familiers sont là, mais nous n'échangeons pas un seul mot. On ne parle pas en présence de la Souche, sauf pour l'honorer de nos prière. Elle se fiche de nos bavardages inutiles, et ne nous ne les lui imposons pas.

A chaque fois que je la contemple, elle me semble plus belle que la fois précédente, plus belle que jamais. Ce matin, elle est particulièrement sublime. Parée de quelques gouttes de pluie décorant les quelques feuilles qui poussent encore sur elle, elle est resplendissante. Elle est importante pour nous tous, c'est notre dernier symbole d'espoir. Le dernier arbre vivant encore, une souche gigantesque dont les racines sont profondément plantées das la terre, le fer et le goudron, s'étalant partout sur la place circulaire. La Souche est notre protectrice, le signe que quelque chose de beau peut encore vivre sur cette terre désolée qui ne veut plus de nous.

Alors que je lui murmure doucement une prière qui n'est destinée qu'à elle, j'entends les gens qui m'entourent faire de même. Nous lui donnons tout l'amour possible, espérant qu'elle nous aime en retour et qu'elle continue à vivre. Avant de m'en retourner chez moi, je lui chuchote quelques mots qui se sont transformés en prière à force d'être répétés, comme un sort, un talisman qui nous aiderait à croire que nous serons sauvés un jour. « Que la Mère de la Dévastation ait pitié de nous ».

Alors que je marche vers mon chez moi, je suis empli de volonté, habité par une idée fixe qui ne me quitte pas. Quand je serai arrivé, j'irai sur le balcon, et je l'attendrai, lui qui vit en face, derrière la palissade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je suis couché depuis plusieurs heures, et je ne dors pas. Car je sais qu'il est là-bas, à quelques mètres. Et son existence me trouble. Un être inférieur, un rebut de l'existence, et il vit en face de ma fenêtre. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, dès que je ferme les yeux et que le sommeil commence à me gagner, des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu improbable commencent à me hanter. Je me retourne une fois encore dans mon lit peu confortable, je repousse les draps, les remonte, pour les pousser à nouveau au fond du lit. Le sommeil ne vient pas. Seul le souvenir furtif de son visage s'impose à moi et refuse de me quitter.

Épuisé, je me suis levé avec les premiers rayons de l'aube. Insister ne servait à rien. Je jette un coup d'œil au module de connexion encore posé sur la table. Son unique œil rouge et menaçant n'est plus à présent qu'une légère lumière verte qui m'appelle, se voulant tentatrice. Je détourne mon regard avec dégoût.

Le café que je me sers à un goût sale et infect, mais je le bois sans même y penser, oubliant la saveur qui me rappellerait presque de la vase stagnant dans une flaque. L'excitation étrange qui m'a habité toute la nuit se refuse à me quitter, trop heureuse de me torturer. Le temps me semble long, et je suis dans l'attente d'une chose, bien que je me refuse à l'avouer. Je l'attends. Lui. Mais je n'ose pas.

J'ai beau me dire que je devrais me lever et retourner sur ce balcon maudit, je n'y arrive pas. Mais je suis dévoré par l'envie de le faire.

Une envie incompréhensible, malsaine et dégoûtante, contre nature même, qui lutte contre la peur et l'angoisse qui m'étouffent à l'idée que je vais me retrouver à nouveau devant quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Je le veux et le rejette avec la même force. Un attrait et un dégoût pour ce Tabou qui restreint et dirige nos vies chaque jour.

La journée s'étire et je n'ai pas bougé. Torturé, je pense, je réfléchis et retourne le problème dans tous les sens, tournant en rond inlassablement. « J'en ai envie », « C'est interdit », « C'est peut-être pour ça que j'en ai envie ». « Il vient de là-bas, derrière la palissade ». « Son visage refuse de s'en aller ». « Je pourrais regarder, juste un petit peu », « Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit ». « Regarder n'est pas interdit ».

Mes pensées s'opposent et s'entrechoquent dans un combat de titan, elles se déchirent, se superposent, tentent de se détruire et s'emmêlent dans le champs de bataille qu'est devenu mon esprit. L'affrontement continue, s'étend, et l'avantage change souvent. Puis il se précise. Un courant se déverse sur l'autre, le noyant, l'étouffant sans pitié et me faisant perdre la tête.

Presque tremblant je me lève. Je veux le voir. Malgré le Tabou, malgré la Palissade, j'ai besoin de revoir ces yeux et ces cheveux d'une teinte irréelle, impossible à imaginer dans ce monde froid et continuellement gris. La chambre est plongée dans le noir. J'hésite devant le volet obstruant la fenêtre. Puis je me décide. Je dois le faire si je veux retrouver le sommeil cette nuit. Le plastique usé monte doucement, et la lumière du jour, toujours aussi triste et blafarde, pénètre peu à peu dans la pièce presque vide aux murs d'un blanc douteux. Le volet monte, petit à petit, et mon balcon m'apparait. Il se dévoile à moi, jusqu'à me découvrir la balustrade qui l'entoure. Puis je vois le vide, et le mur de la grande dame, toujours là, qui nous surveille de son oeil multiple et torve. Et enfin, l'objet de l'interdit. Une autre rambarde faite d'un bois mangé par les termites ou en train de simplement pourrir sous l'effet de l'humidité. Un sol de béton semblable au mien.

Et puis des pieds, et des jambes. Des mains tenant fermement ce bois humide. Des bras et un torse. Une bouche. Les premières mèches de cette couleur que devait avoir le soleil quand il se montrait encore à nous, pauvres maudits, avant que la Mère ne veuille nous détruire. Et ces yeux.

La porte fenêtre s'ouvre sans que je ne me rappelle l'avoir poussée, et je suis en face de lui. En face de celui dont le visage a rempli ma nuit sans sommeil, pleine d'images et de réflexions étranges sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre. Il m'a hanté encore et encore, et maintenant il se trouve là.

Je crois que j'ai peur. Peur de l'interdit, de la grande dame, de ce que je suis en train de faire. JE réfléchirais plus tard. Lui, il ne bouge pas, ne prononce pas un mot. Et je fais de même, de peur que le Tabou ne se réveille et ne vienne me punir, qu'il ne devienne palpable, vivant, créature de folie planant ses dents dans la chair de tout ceux qui le bravent.

Nous sommes là, tout simplement.

Et nous nous observons, là, au-dessus de la palissade.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau chapitre qui a tardé un peu, mais que voilà, encore et toujours corrigé par ma magnifique bêta Nowa Uchiwa.

Je suis resté là, pendant de longues minutes, peut-être pendant des heures, à simplement le regarder en silence. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment réagir, je n'ai pas bougé de là, mes yeux plantés dans les siens, les muscles crispés par l'excitation et la peur. Ébahis, ne croyant pas à ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'en avais presque oublié de respirer. J'y repense et je réalise à peine. J'étais là, face à lui et au Tabou. Les mains crispées sur les barres de métal, des éclats de rouille et de peinture sèche se collant à ma peau devenue subitement moite, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et pour un peu, j'aurais cru qu'il allait faire s'écrouler la grande barrière de bois à force de tambouriner. Le sang battait à mes tempes, et je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus que lui. Seulement lui, cet être de l'autre côté, peut-être aussi étonné que moi par notre audace commune, par cette folie qui nous pousse à nous regarder jusqu'à ne plus douter et à croire vraiment que l'autre est là, sous nos yeux.

L'interdit... je ne pensais pas un jour le défier de la sorte. Il est puissant, imposant, et ancré en nous plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. On grandit avec lui, et dès la naissance on vit dans la crainte de la palissade et de tout ce qui se trouve derrière, quoi que ce soit. Elle qui nous protège de l'autre côté et de ce qui y vit. Déesse païenne un peu étrange et bancale, pleine de bosses et d'aspérités, elle est notre dernière illusion, notre dernier rempart, celui qui nous permet de nous dire qu'il nous reste quelque chose parce qu'on vit du bon côté. On s'imaginerait presque que quand le continent tombera finalement en miette, c'est l'autre côté qui se désintègrera en premier, et que nous aurons quelques instants de répit supplémentaire avant que la mort ne nous engloutisse tous.

Je n'ai pas retouché au module de connexion. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier.

Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel de nous deux a décidé de rentrer. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a bougé en premier, ou alors c'est moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faisait tellement sombre que je ne distinguais plus la couleur surréaliste de ses yeux. Quand la porte-fenêtre s'est refermée et que j'ai baissé le volet de plastique, j'ai eu l'impression de sortir d'un rêve délirant que j'aurais imaginé de toute pièce et qui se serait brisé d'un coup, me laissant pantelant, entouré par la réalité et par le souvenir de quelque chose d'autre. De quelque chose de beaucoup plus attrayant que tout ce qui peut m'entourer en cet instant. Je me souviens avoir pris une longue et interminable inspiration, comme si je sortais d'une apnée qui avait duré des heures et que je mettais enfin la tête à l'air libre. Curieux paradoxe, car c'est dans ce monde-là que je ne respire pas, et c'est là-bas, sur le balcon, que je me sentais libre.

Affalé sur un siège au rembourrage fatigué et au revêtement élimé, j'écoute le son étouffé de la pluie, me laissant bercer, espérant rattraper un peu du sommeil que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver cette nuit encore. La pluie morne et grise s'abat sans cesse, douce litanie qui m'apaise et me porte lentement vers la tranquillité d'un doux sommeil. L'averse dont les gouttes s'écrasent depuis maintenant des heures sur la ville me paraît étrange. Elle ne ressemble pas aux petites pluies qui apparaissent de temps à autre, avec une étrange régularité, et qui s'en vont aussi soudainement qu'elles sont arrivées. Celles-là ne sont qu'un fin rideau, juste assez épais pour ne pas être qualifié de bruine. Le ciel s'ouvre et les laisse doucement venir jusqu'à nous, recouvrant d'un léger voile mouillé le petit monde qui vit encore, et embaumant l'air d'une odeur de goudron humide.

Non.

Cette pluie-là est violente, acharnée même. Les grosses gouttes qui s'écrasent sur le sol semblent animées d'une volonté propre, de l'envie de creuser de minuscule cratère sur les routes et les maisons. Elle est comme un rideau opaque, frappant avec force et ne voulant jamais s'arrêter. Elle tombe, encore et encore, signe avant coureur de quelque chose de bien plus terrible qui viendra bientôt nous chercher. La Fille serait-elle en route?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il est rentré, et le temps suspendu a recommencé à s'écouler, me laissant seul dans l'obscurité. Cette nuit non plus je n'ai pas dormi. Ou très peu. Le jour qui se lève me trouve fatigué, harassé, mais aussi étrangement heureux et impatient. « Est-ce que je vais le revoir encore une fois? ». Voilà la question qui ne me quitte plus. Je me sens léger et tendu à la fois, j'attends qu'il vienne à nouveau violer l'interdit avec moi. Car avec lui, la légende a pris vie, et j'ai contemplé pendant un long moment l'incarnation de cette existence invisible qui partage avec nous ce petit bout de monde sans qu'on ne la voit jamais, là, au fond de ces yeux sombres.

Violer le Tabou qui nous arrête tous... Je ne pensais pas faire ça un jour. Je me serais presque attendu à ce qu'un soldat sorte de nulle part et vienne m'arrêter, même si je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il reste des soldats en vie sur le continent. A quoi serviraient-ils de toute façon? L'ordre règne tout seul car personne n'a envie de troubler les derniers instants qui nous sont offerts par la Mère de la Dévastation.

La Mère qui détruisit tout, ou presque. Et sa fille qui viendra bientôt terminer le travail. Je trésaille en pensant à elle, car la pluie drue qui met une application morbide à tout recouvrir d'eau et à transformer le goudron éclaté et plein de trous en véritable mare à comme un air de ressemblance avec elle. Peut-être que la dernière tempête se prépare, là, sous nos yeux. Je dois aller à la Souche. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle voudra bien nous sauver, mais je l'aime, et elle m'apporte toujours le réconfort que je vais chercher chez elle. Et qui sait, peut-être que quand je reviendrai, il sera à nouveau sur le balcon. Peut-être qu'il me fera encore face et qu'alors, j'oserai briser un peu plus l'interdit fissuré.

Mes pas résonnent en un bruit mouillé. L'eau recouvre tout et la pluie ne s'apaise pas. Mes vêtements sont déjà trempés mais je sais que je ne ferai pas demi-tour. Je dois la voir et lui offrir ce que je lui donne sans retenue à chaque fois. Un peu d'amour, tout simplement. J'arrive sur la place où ses racines s'étendent, et je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à reconnaître la Fille dans cette pluie anormalement agressive. Une foule agenouillée, ne se souciant pas plus que moi du sol détrempé, des éléments qui se déchaînent autour d'eux ou des allées et venues des gens se succédant pour venir rendre hommage à la Souche, murmure son entêtante litanie de prières à peine chuchotées, le son de leurs voix se perdant dans le grondement de l'eau qui s'écrase sur toute chose qu'elle soit vivante ou non. La Souche, elle, se tient immobile, ses quelques feuilles battues par les grosses goutes, mais tenant le coup, s'accrochant avec énergie au tronc de bois.

La pluie fait tellement de bruit que je n'entends même pas le choc sourd de mes genoux heurtant le sol alors que je commence à prier.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis resté là, lui adressant avec ferveur des prières silencieuses, oubliant complètement le froid qui engourdit mes muscles et les gouttes qui coulent le long de mon cou pour aller se perdre quelque part dans mon dos et qui auraient trempé mes habits s'ils n'étaient pas déjà plus vraiment secs depuis longtemps. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois que ce ne sont plus les mêmes personnes qui m'entourent, mais quelques uns parmi ceux qui étaient présents lors de mon arrivée sont toujours là, à genoux dans l'eau froide, plus conscients depuis longtemps de ce qui se trouve autour d'eux, et nullement dérangés par cela.

Je me relève lentement, frigorifié mais heureux et un peu soulagé. Car pendant que je parlais à la Souche la pluie semble avoir perdu en intensité. À présent plus proche d'un insupportable crachin, elle continue à se déverser, vomie par des nuages sombres qui prennent un malin plaisir à cacher à nos yeux la moindre parcelle de ciel. La Fille ne frappera pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être demain. Ou peut-être dans des mois et des mois. Mais aujourd'hui, l'Enfant capricieuse a décidé de nous punir encore un peu plus longtemps, nous laissant un jour de plus sur ce misérable continent, notre dernière prison avant notre chute dans les profondeurs insondables de l'océan.

« Je veux bien tomber en enfer demain, si c'est ce que veut la Fille, mais aujourd'hui, je veux le revoir. » Voilà ce que je me suis dit. Une pensée un peu stupide, mais c'est la première qui m'ait traversé l'esprit. Je me dis qu'il est peut-être là, sur son balcon, à m'attendre, et mon estomac se noue, s'envole, se retourne...

Je lance un dernier regard à la Souche, puis je prends la direction de mon appartement. Mes pas d'abord lents et mon esprit dirigé vers elle se muent au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de ce point d'ancrage qu'est notre source d'espoir. Et avant que je ne le réalise, je cours. Je cours vers lui, et vers une promesse de quelque chose de mieux, de juste un peu plus doux que la vie que j'ai connu jusqu'à maintenant. Je cours à toutes jambes, provoquant des gerbes d'eau et des éclaboussures. Mais j'ignore tout ce qui peut se trouver autour de moi ou sur mon chemin. En cet instant, il n'y a plus que lui.

Je suis comme déconnecté de la réalité quand j'ouvre enfin la porte de mon misérable appartement. Je suis fébrile, et je tremble lorsque que je présente la petite bosse abritant l'Implant sous ma peau au système de reconnaissance de la porte. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre par quatre, et c'est un miracle que la porte-fenêtre ne s'arrache pas de ses gonds tant je la pousse avec violence. Un instant de déception pure et cruelle s'empare de moi lorsque je vois le balcon d'en face inhabité et vide de celui que je désirais y trouver. Puis mon estomac fait un bond et mon ventre se noue. Car la porte-fenêtre s'ouvre, et il apparaît subitement avec une expression étrange sur le visage, comme s'il était étonné par son propre geste. Hagard, les cheveux tout aussi trempés que ses vêtements et un parapluie à la main, ne semblant pas plus comprendre que moi ce que nous faisons à nouveau ici l'un en face de l'autre, il me regarde.

Heureux, je souris, trop content de retrouver ce regard noir pour avoir de la retenue. Oubliant tout, le Tabou, la palissade, la pluie, la venue de la Fille, les interdits et la décence, mes mains empoignent la barrière. Et j'ose. J'ose vite, d'une seule traite, avant que la peur n'arrive, que l'étonnement ne s'empare de moi et que je n'ai plus le courage de faire ce que je fais.

Encore une fois, je trahis l'interdit.

« Naruto. C'est mon nom. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le son des gouttes qui tombent résonne dans ma tête avec obstination. Il m'a tiré du sommeil que j'avais enfin réussi à atteindre, là, lové sur le fauteuil abimé. J'ai essayé de me forcer à l'ignorer. Peine perdue. Il m'a même sorti de la somnolence dans laquelle je m'étais réfugié afin d'obtenir un repos juste un peu plus long, ni vraiment endormi, ni vraiment éveillé. La pluie tambourine, rageuse et obstinée, et elle n'en finit pas de tout recouvrir d'eau. Las de tout ce bruit et du sommeil qui m'a définitivement fuit, je me lève lentement et décide de manger. Je n'ai pas faim, mais j'ai du temps à tuer.

Manger m'ennuie. La nourriture se fait rare, et nous sommes abreuvés de plats étranges et sans le moindre goût. Ça fait longtemps que les fruits n'existent plus, et si on est chanceux, on trouve quelques légumes laborieusement cultivés dans un endroit où la terre est miraculeusement restée fertile, mais c'est rare. Beaucoup trop rare.

J'ouvre le sachet de nourriture déshydratée sans entrain et y fait couler un peu d'eau. Avaler son contenu ne me prend pas plus de cinq minutes. Cette nourriture infecte ne fait plus envie à personne depuis longtemps. Déjà quand j'étais enfant, mes parents devaient nous forcer Itachi et moi à avaler le contenu des sachets distribués avec parcimonie à chaque famille, ne leur accordant que le nécessaire, ni plus, ni moins.

Mes parents... Nos parents, à lui et moi. Lui qui a tué les Géniteurs, le traître, l'infâme, la cause de tous mes malheurs, de mon exclusion aux extrêmes limites de la ville. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est devenu le Sang Supérieur. Quelqu'un est venu le chercher après que les Implants des deux corps morts aient envoyé un signal quand leurs cœurs ont cessé de battre. Il se débattait, riant comme un fou, tentant de leur donner un énième coup du vieux couteau rouillé qu'il avait trouvé je ne sais où. Il ne doit plus vivre maintenant. J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Il paraît qu'Ils ont un bâtiment où ils apportent la Libération aux malades. La Libération... Je me suis demandé, quand j'ai vu l'eau noire engloutir leurs deux corps, s'ils allaient vraiment être libre. Y croire était beau et tentant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ces corps morts allaient simplement se désagréger peu à peu en tombant lentement dans l'infinie profondeur des eaux noires et glacées qui seront notre cercueil à tous. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on ne brûle plus les morts, peut-être qu'on espère retrouver les disparus un jours, quand nous aussi nous tomberont dans ces eaux sans fond. Ce serait trop beau pour nous que plus aucun dieu ne regarde, mais nous y croyons. Ou nous faisons semblant d'y croire, car c'est mieux que rien.

Sans y réfléchir, presque sans m'en apercevoir, je me dirige vers la porte, vers l'extérieur, malgré la pluie diluvienne qui tombe encore et toujours. J'ai besoin de m'aérer. Car je pense encore à lui, et maintenant, je pense à eux. Les souvenirs de la cérémonie qui a conduit leurs corps dans l'océan sont encore frais dans ma mémoire. Au milieu de ce côté-ci de la ville, il y a une grande trappe qui s'ouvre sur un grand puits sombre et dont on ne voit pas le fond. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ouverte avant que l'on y jette les corps de mon père et de ma mère, et le bruit sourd provoqué par le choc lorsqu'ils ont percuté la surface de l'eau m'a glacé d'effroi. Tout de suite, la trappe a été refermée. Pas un mot prononcé, aucune personne venue me réconforter et me soutenir. On n'aide pas un Disgracié, car il n'existe plus. J'étais seul devant ce trou béant qui a englouti la seule famille que j'avais. J'étais seul quand le Sang Supérieur a été emmené dans un bâtiment sans fenêtres d'où il ne ressortirait jamais. Et j'étais seul quand on m'a laissé dans ce quartier délabré en me disant où était ma nouvelle demeure. Personne n'a ouvert la porte avec moi. Personne.

Je me dirige sans vraiment y réfléchir vers un endroit bien spécial. Pas vraiment dans le cœur de la ville, mais pas vraiment en dehors non plus. Quelque part où même ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont plus rien en ce monde qui n'a déjà pas grand chose à offrir, peuvent tout de même se rendre sans s'attirer les regards de ceux qui gardent jalousement le peu qu'ils ont réussi à extirper de la vie. La pluie tape avec violence sur la toile fragile de mon parapluie, comme à deux doigts d'en déchirer la voilure.

Le petit monument est là. Un arc de cercle au milieu duquel l'ont vient se placer afin d'y contempler des noms. Uniquement des noms, une liste interminable. Ceux qui ne sont plus et qui ont rejoint la dernière étreinte prodiguée sans amour par les flots froids et impétueux. Je cherche pendant de longues minutes. Puis je les vois. Seulement les géniteurs. Pas le Sang Supérieur. Lui est condamné a être oublié de tous, de ceux qui vivent, de ceux qui sont morts, de la Création elle-même, condamné dès son premier pied posé dans ce bâtiment infâme. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, mais tout le monde sait qu'on ne revoit jamais personne. On les oublie, tout simplement, aussi sûrement que si eux aussi avaient été jetés dans la bouche infâme de l'Océan.

Je me sens étrange face à ces deux noms familiers gravés en lettres droites et austères dans la pierre et qui sont tout ce qu'il me reste les représentant. Une illustration bien médiocre, et qui me laisse un sentiment de dégoût pur et simple face à cette mascarade de vie que l'on nous joue. Ces noms sont un souvenir, mais bientôt il n'y aura simplement plus rien, rien du tout. Le continent nous entrainera vers la dernière demeure, et nous, ainsi que tout ces noms inscrits là à la gloire du souvenir, plus personne ne sera là pour les lires, car nous disparaitrons tous pour rejoindre tous ces cadavres jetés à l'eau faute de terre pour les ensevelir.

La pluie s'abat avec une violence accrue, comme énervée par mes pensées, colérique et capricieuse, ma découverte de la vérité nue ne lui plaisant pas. Les gouttes s'écrasent sur le goudron déjà trempé avec autant d'indifférence qu'elles tombent sur moi ou sur toute autre chose. J'attends, immobile sous mon parapluie, fixant sans les voir les innombrables noms se mélangeant les uns avec les autres.

Et là, emplis de ces sombres pensées que nous partageons tous sans en parler, je réalise pleinement que je suis seul, bien plus fort et avec plus de lucidité que quand je suis arrivé dans mon appartement vide et impersonnel. Seul. Jusqu'à hier.

Le souvenir des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds me revient de plein fouet, me frappant, me coupant le souffle. Son image s'impose, puissante et dévastatrice, effaçant tout et ne laissant qu'elle. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de respirer et que mon cœur s'est emballé. Je dois rentrer, maintenant. Car peut-être qu'il est déjà là et qu'il attend que je le rejoigne. Ça devient pour moi une nécessité, un besoin fort, puissant qui écrase tout, recouvre chacune de mes pensées pour les faire taire une à une, ne laissant que celle-ci, simple et parfaitement claire : « Il m'attend, je dois le rejoindre ».

Je ferme mon parapluie. L'averse s'est calmée et il me gênerait pour courir. Mes pas résonnent dans les rues vides et projettent des gerbes d'eau dès que mes chaussures heurtent le sol. Je cours à en perdre haleine et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il vient de l'autre côté pourtant non? Mais il est la seule personne que j'ai vu depuis des jours et des jours, peut-être même des semaines. On ne m'a pas envoyé tout de suite dans cet appartement situé si près du grand mur, et le temps passé dans la maison vide de ma famille disparue a été pour moi une véritable torture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il compte autant, pourquoi j'ai tellement besoin de rentrer pour le retrouver. Sa présence en elle-même devrait me paraître dérangeante, improbable, et pourtant c'est pour la retrouver que je cours sans retenue dans les avenues désertes. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi quelqu'un de derrière la barrière? Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je suis conscient c'est que ses yeux m'ont hypnotisé et que je veux le retrouver à tout prix, qu'importe l'interdit.

De toute façon, à quoi bon s'en préoccuper? Il vient de l'autre côté, certes, mais pour lui, je suis aussi quelqu'un vivant dans le mauvais endroit, et pourtant, il est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Me poser des questions sur cette étrange attirance est inutile, car de toute façon plus rien ne compte dans ce monde qui se détériore tous les jours un peu plus. Peut-être ne m'attire t-il que par curiosité, pour l'excitation que me prodigue l'inconnu et la violation des règles. Qu'importe. J'irai le retrouver, et je me plongerai à nouveau dans ces yeux de la couleur qu'aurait le ciel si les nuages noirs ne le cachaient pas depuis des années.

Mes idées ne sont plus claires depuis longtemps, et c'est après avoir essayé une bonne dizaine de fois d'enfoncer ma porte qui ne s'ouvre pas que je me rappelle que seul l'Implant peut désactiver la sécurité. Fébrile et tremblant, je présente mon bras au capteur et j'entends le verrou s'ouvrir. Je pousse le battant avec impatiente et je recommence à courir dans les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Quand j'entre dans le salon décrépi, l'œil brillant du module de connexion me regarde, me toise encore, moqueur, et s'il pouvait me parler, il dirait « Tu es stupide, vraiment idiot. Tu cours comme un enfant capricieux pour aller retrouver un de ces pestiférés! Tu ne le connais pas, tu l'as simplement regardé! Tu as enfreint le Tabou, inconscient que tu es! Tu l'as brisé pour un garçon inconnu! » Mais je ne l'écoute pas, j'ignore son œil unique et brillant qui me fixe, ne pensant même pas à le débrancher pour qu'il disparaisse, et je me précipite vers la chambre. Je crois que je m'attendais à ne pas le trouver, à devoir attendre quelques heures, ou même à rester là en vain. Car après tout, lui pourrait ne plus avoir envie de me voir.

Et pourtant, il est là, un air déçu peint sur le visage. Étonné, cloué sur place, je reste immobile, pétrifié de terreur, et le ventre noué par une boule d'angoisse. Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qu'il attend? Est-ce qu'il va fuir si je sors? Est-ce qu'il voudra à nouveau me regarder? Ces réflexions se bousculent dans ma tête, et défilent de plus en plus vite. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me ressaisir. Puis enfin, j'ouvre, d'un geste brusque, que je ne contrôle pas vraiment. Un geste plein d'envie et de précipitation.

Il me regarde, étonné de me voir, sûrement autant que moi je le suis d'avoir ouvert cette porte et d'être là, sur mon balcon, en face de lui. J'avance, j'agrippe la rambarde, et retrouve avec délectation ce regard bleu qui m'avait manqué. Il fait de même, il est à deux, trois mètres peut-être, et nos doigts pourraient se rejoindre si nous étendions nos bras au-dessus du mur. Dans un seul élan, un seul mouvement, il s'approche.

Et le Tabou déjà fragile entre nous vole en éclat. Transpercé par quelque mots hésitants, il est, sous nos yeux, anéanti à jamais.

« Naruto. C'est mon nom ».

Puis un silence, long, mais calme. Il me sourit, surpris par sa témérité, mais apparemment heureux de son geste, fier et plein d'une assurance étrange. Je suis étonné, et un peu effrayé d'entendre le son interdit de cette voix qui résonne encore en moi. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, et mes doigts se serrent un peu plus sur la balustrade de fer. Je sens mes membres trembler, et j'avale ma salive avec difficulté tant ma bouche s'est asséchée. Je déglutie encore une fois avant de me lancer. Avant de briser à mon tour le mur invisible qui se dresse entre nous, Et de creuser de mes mains cette brèche infâme qui me mène jusqu'à cet être vivant du mauvais côté.

« Sasuke »

Et, presque naturellement, comme si nous pouvions oublier ce monde et ses règles, ses interdits qui régissent tout, comme si la fin n'était pas proche et que la Fille ne viendrait jamais nous chercher, là, sous les dernières gouttes de pluie tombant d'un ciel n'offrant pas la moindre éclaircie, nous sommes heureux, tout simplement, et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps que l'on avait oublié ce que ça pouvait faire. Car dans mon esprit comme dans le sien, tout s'est envolé, et il n'y a plus rien à part nous deux.

Car nous discutons, là, au-dessus de la palissade.


	3. Chapter 3

Et bien voici le nouveau chapitre de « Au dessus de la Palissade » qui apparaît dans l'indifférence générale \o/

Comme je l'ai dis la fic sera courte, il ne reste, normalement, plus que 2 chapitres et ce sera fini.

Comme on me l'a déja demandé plusieurs fois, je précise que l'extrait de livre que sasuke lit est écrit par moi, si ça ressemble à quelque chose, c'est pas fait exprès en tout cas^^

Un grand merci aux quelques personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, merci tout beaucoup à Nowa Uchiwa, ma bêta d'amour que j'aime, à Maryline, toujours, qui à toujours pleins d'idées à me proposer, et bien sur, merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent.

Nous avons parlé pendant des heures et des heures, ignorant tout, ne voyant pas la lumière blafarde décliner peu à peu, ignorant l'éclairage immonde qui baigne d'une clarté sale et déprimante les rues de ce côté-ci de la palissade. Je me suis laissé emplir par lui, par ses paroles, par tout ce qu'il était prêt à me donner, car en cet instant qui dure et s'étire en heures, il est tout ce que j'ai en ce monde. Alors je prends absolument tout avec avidité, chaque mot, chaque mimique, et je donne plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant ce jour étrange. La pluie tombe un moment, tantôt forte, tantôt plus douce mais nous sommes déjà trempés, alors nous continuons, ne pouvant plus nous arrêter. Son doux clapotis joue sa mélodie pour nous, accompagnant les mots que nous échangeons. Tout est humide et on dirait que la ville va dégorger des litres entiers de cette pluie qui la recouvre, des gouttelettes en suspension sur les bords des toits ou sur la barrière de mon balcon, de son balcon, devenues trop lourdes tombent peu à peu et leur musique s'ajoute à celle ambiante qui nous entoure et nous recouvre. Parfois, mes poils se hérissent quand l'air se rafraîchit un peu, mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'oublie. Oui, j'oublie tout, sauf lui.

C'est étrange et envoûtant, je suis fébrile, et il l'est aussi. Il paraît intarissable et je l'écoute encore et encore sans jamais m'en lasser, trop heureux de pouvoir repousser dans un coin de mon cerveau un peu de ce monde en décomposition et peuplé de fous auquel nous nous accrochons avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il me parle des rues qui sentent le bois mouillé quand la pluie tombe, puis d'une souche comme si elle était un être-vivant, comme s'il l'aimait profondément. Il m'explique qu'il va la voir presque chaque jour, qu'il aimerait beaucoup pouvoir me la montrer pour que je ressente moi aussi son amour. Il me raconte les livres qu'il a lu, le plaisir qu'il éprouve au contact du papier jauni et abimé par les années passées dans l'humidité ambiante. Il en possède plusieurs, et c'est un peu sa fierté. Les livres se font rares et n'existent même plus de mon côté, remplacés définitivement par les modules de connexion agressant notre cerveau et donnant la nausée aux utilisateurs.

Mon côté... est-ce qu'il y a encore pour moi mon côté et le sien à présent? Puis-je encore considérer cette barrière comme ultime et infranchissable? Peut-être bien, mais je sens la frontière se briser sous les coups portés par nos paroles échangées, elle s'estompe, s'affaiblit et s'effrite, glisse entre mes doigts, m'échappant irrémédiablement comme si je tentais de retenir un filet d'eau, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et sans que je n'ai la moindre envie d'empêcher cela de se produire.

Nous sommes finalement tous deux retournés à l'intérieur, rappelés par les besoins d'un corps qui n'a pas avalé de nourriture depuis plusieurs heures. Et là, devant mon plat sans forme ni saveur, je pense. Je revois et entends notre interminable conversation aussi précisément que si elle avait à nouveau lieu ici et maintenant. Et je sens le coin de ma bouche se soulever en un semblant de sourire. Il m'a énormément parlé. Je l'ai écouté, l'ai parfois trouvé stupide à déblatérer des inepties, des choses complètement idiotes. Je l'ai même traité plusieurs fois d'idiot. Il a fait la moue en gonflant les joues, puis il a repris son interminable flot de paroles, comme s'il voulait noyer la pluie elle-même à force de parler. J'ai trouvé qu'il souriait beaucoup trop pour ce monde gris et triste, qu'il était trop enthousiaste, trop joyeux, trop lui, et pas assez moi. Il est en décalage avec ce monde, comme s'il était beaucoup trop lumineux pour lui appartenir vraiment.

J'ai peu parlé, je n'ai jamais aimé me livrer, mais il l'a fait à ma place. Il a compris et m'a aidé, soutenu, et j'en suis troublé. Je ne comprends pas comment un être dont je devrais mépriser jusqu'à l'existence même parvient à me cerner comme ça. Alors oui, parce qu'il m'a trop bien compris, parce qu'il était trop heureux dans ce monde de tristesse, je l'ai détesté.

Et j'ai aussi été touché.

J'ai aimé et haïe à la fois, car ce que nous avons fait est mal, et m'a pourtant fait tellement de bien. Du bien, oui, mais mon cœur se serre, car ce ne sont finalement que quelques mots échangés au-dessus de ce maudit mur, et je réalise que jamais je ne verrai ni ne toucherai ces livres dont il m'a parlé, que jamais je ne verrai pas cette étrange souche dont il parle avec tant d'amour, mère de l'espoir pour ceux qui vivent là, de l'autre côté de la palissade. Jamais, à moins de franchir un peu plus l'interdit, de le briser complètement de mes propres mains et de plonger moi-même dans l'horreur. Je repousse cette pensée avec force. Elle est malsaine. Encore plus que ce qui m'a poussé à lui promettre que je reviendrai parler avec lui demain. Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot sur le tabou. Aucun de nous n'a osé formuler l'indécence de ce que nous faisions de peur de briser le rêve de la même manière que nous avons brisé l'interdit qui planait lourdement au-dessus de nos têtes, prêt à nous écraser. D'un commun accord, dans l'acceptation silencieuse que ce que nous faisons est mal, nous nous sommes promis de nous parler à nouveau. Et c'est en me voilant toujours plus la face, en repoussant volontairement la pensée que ce que je fais est interdit que je reviendrai là, sur ce balcon, demain, pour lui parler encore et encore.

Je ne me rends compte des dégâts occasionnés dans mon appartement seulement après que la fenêtre se soit refermée et que le volet de plastique soit en place. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me sécher quand je suis rentré du mausolée et l'appartement est rempli d'eau. Le sol est dans un état pitoyable et un peu partout des traces de boue de la forme de mes chaussures souille la moquette terne, et je ne trouve que difficilement la force de les nettoyer. J'ai autre chose en tête, autre chose à penser. Car « il » est partout, et l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant paraît impossible. Ma tête tourne et les souvenirs s'entremêlent encore lorsqu'enfin, épuisé, je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas usé. Je ne sens pas le sommeil arrivé, et je plonge la tête la première dans des rêves où résonne son rire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je suis heureux. Je crois... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce à quoi doit ressembler le bonheur. Nous avons passé des heures à simplement discuter. J'ai beaucoup plus parlé que lui. Il n'a pas l'air bavard et semble renfermé, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'en avoir plus appris au travers de ses yeux sombres que par ses paroles. Je l'ai observé et j'ai vu les changements infimes de son expression, ses yeux se plisser, sa bouche se relever en une esquisse de sourire quand il me trouvait amusant ou qu'il se fichait simplement de moi après une de mes remarques absurdes. Il me paraît si différent de moi, et pourtant, il me semble que je l'ai compris mieux que quiconque ne l'a jamais fait pendant les quelques heures que nous avons partagé.

Je crois que ces heures ont été les plus agréables de ma vie et le temps a filé à une vitesse folle. J'étais simplement bien, même quand ses « t'es vraiment idiot » fusaient, accompagnés d'un petit sourire en coin, moqueur et amusé. Et surtout, pas une fois je n'ai pensé à ce mur juste en-dessous de nous qui ne pensait qu'à nous hurler notre folie et notre pêché. Je l'ai oublié aussi sûrement que j'ai oublié l'existence de ce monde froid autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de comparable, pas même auprès de la souche. Elle nous réconforte, nous apporte un peu d'amour et d'espoir, mais en aucun cas elle ne nous emplit de ce sentiment de sécurité, elle ne nous fait pas oublier de monde répugnant dans lequel nous sommes obligés d'attendre la mort. Avec lui, tout cela n'existait plus. Et j'étais bien. Presque serin. Oui, presque.

Alors que je referme ma fenêtre sur le lieu de notre crime, ma tête semble se vider d'un coup. Tout s'en va, et le silence de mon esprit est aussi léger que celui qui règne dans la pièce maintenant qu'il est parti. Je suis simplement bien, et j'aime cette sensation. Elle me fait me dire sans la moindre hésitation que demain, sans avoir le moindre remord, je retournerai sur ce balcon pour discuter avec lui car il est ce que ce monde m'a offert de mieux jusqu'à maintenant, et je compte profiter de ce cadeau, autant que le tabou et l'interdit déjà piétinés me le permettent.

Ce soir, la nourriture que j'avale me paraît encore plus fade que d'ordinaire. La berceuse chuchotée par la fine pluie qui semble ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de tomber ne parvient pas à me bercer. Je veux le revoir. Maintenant, sans attendre demain, sans patienter, sans tourner en rond dans la pièce lugubre où je vis. Je ne veux pas du sommeil, du repos, du calme, je veux retourner sur ce petit balcon et lui parler encore et encore, sans plus jamais m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que la Fille engloutisse tout, le monde, puis lui et moi. Je ne veux plus me réveiller et vivre seul dans ce monde horrible, et je le veux lui. Mon corps le réclame de toute ses forces. La petite voix dans ma tête qui ne pensait qu'à me rappeler que je piétinais le grand Tabou me hurle à présent à plein poumons d'oublier tout ça pour être avec lui.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment tous ces sentiments, ils s'emmêlent les uns avec les autres et se brouillent comme pour m'empêcher d'en remonter le fil pour mieux les analyser. Nous n'avons parlé que deux fois, et peut-être est-ce la conscience que ce monde va s'écrouler bientôt qui me pousse à vivre ces choses aussi fort, mais je sais que je n'ai envie que de le revoir et de faire quelque chose pour lui, pour lui rendre ce monde un peu plus beau, comme lui l'a fait pour moi par sa simple présence.

J'enfile une veste et sort sous la pluie. Le jour se lève à peine et une aube tremblotante se dessine à travers les nuages d'un noir de suie. J'entends la pluie mais ne la sens pas, trop occupé à réfléchir à tout cela, et j'enlève les goutes d'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux et me brouillant la vue du revers de la main. Puis j'arrive à la souche. Il n'y a encore personne, et j'en suis heureux. Ce matin, elle ne sera rien qu'à moi. Je m'agenouille sur le sol humide, et je ferme les yeux, tendant l'oreille pou percevoir son murmure et entendre ses conseils.

Je trouve ce monde injuste. Non pas parce qu'il nous mène vers notre propre mort, mais parce si nous avons la souche, eux de l'autre côté, ils n'ont rien, seulement leurs peurs et leur désespoir. « Il » n'a rien et je veux lui apporter un peu du maigre réconfort de ce côté-ci du monde. C'est pourquoi après quelques heures passées près de la souche, je suis décidé. Résolu.

Je cours dans les rues vides jusqu'à chez moi, et je prends tout juste la peine de m'essuyer les pieds et je cours vers un endroit bien précis. Sur la petite étagère mal fixée dans du plâtre de mauvaise qualité reposent cinq livres. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi quand j'étais avec la souche, et sans hésité, je me saisis de l'un deux.

Puis j'ai commencé à attendre, fébrile, le moment d'ouvrir ma fenêtre pour aller le retrouver et pour me perdre dans ces instants, oubliant le monde, détruisant l'interdit en ne pensant plus qu'à lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le jour se lève et je ne dors plus. Je suis fatigué de penser, fatigué de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de revenir sans cesse à ces moments avec lui. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est entré dans ma vie, et ça me semble une éternité. Je le vois partout, tout le temps, et je n'attends que le moment de le retrouver enfin, là, de mon côté du mur où il sera si proche mais tellement inaccessible.

J'ai envie de le voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ou comment ça se fait, mais ce blond débile et surexcité me manque énormément. Il est tout ce que je devrais détester, et pourtant...

Je regarde dehors. Il pleut encore, comme hier et avant hier, et les averses ne s'arrêtent plus, se succédant sans fin. Je voudrais sortir, faire quelque chose pour que le temps passe plus vite, mais il n'y a rien qui m'attend à l'extérieur. Alors j'attends, je tourne en rond et je pense à lui encore et toujours. Souvent, sans que je ne m'y attende, son image s'impose à mon esprit. Et mon cœur se retourne et se serre. Je le trouve beau, je crois. Son sourire est étonnant, déplacé dans cet endroit gris porteur de la mort. Je crois qu'avant lui, je n'avais jamais vu personne sourire comme ça, avec un bonheur et une franchise non feints. Mes parents me souriaient avant que le Sang Supérieur ne les assassine, mais il y avait toujours dans leurs yeux cette lueur qui disait « Nous mourrons tous ici, engloutis par la pluie ». Lui, ses yeux restent brillants, et pas une fois je n'ai vu son regard se voiler sous la tristesse. Mon cœur bat plus vite, et j'ai chaud. Je suis en avance lorsque je lève le volet de ma chambre et que j'ouvre la fenêtre.

Ce n'est même pas une surprise de voir qu'il est déjà là.

Et c'est un immense sourire qui m'accueille.

Mon cœur s'emballe, et à nouveau, tout disparaît. Il se tortille sur place, les mains dans le dos, comme s'il attendait quelque chose avec une impatience qu'il aurait un mal fou à contenir. La pluie a déjà trempé ses cheveux et ses vêtements collent à sa peau. Il doit être là depuis longtemps, ou peut-être est-il sorti? Je n'en sais rien, et je dois dire que je m'en fiche. Il est face à moi et son sourire m'attire irrémédiablement. Il chuchote un « bonjour », comme pour ne pas briser le mur fragile qui nous sépare. Je lui réponds, et il plante son regard dans le mien. Il semble hésiter, puis, lentement, ses mains quittent son dos et il en sort quelque chose. Une forme petite et rectangulaire. Un livre...

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler puis se ravise, et il stoppe le pas en avant qu'il allait faire. Curieux, je m'approche et mes doigts s'enroulent autour de la rambarde. Encouragé par mon geste, il s'approche enfin. Il regarde le livre, puis moi, puis encore le livre, et enfin, la palissade. Et je comprends son intention, glacé d'effroi.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, car si j'ai volontairement fissuré les fondations de ce mur invisible qui nous sépare, ce qu'il s'apprête à faire va le mettre à bas purement et simplement. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Presque pas. Mon cœur accélère encore, il cogne de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine, je n'entends plus que le sang battant à mes oreilles. L'envie d'aller plus loin annihile la peur en moi. Il fait un pas en avant, puis un autre. Et lentement, très lentement, son bras se lève et se tend vers moi. J'hésite. J'ai peur, je suis anxieux, et en même temps excité et désireux de tendre le bras à mon tour.

Tout aussi lentement que lui, comme si le monde allait éclater sous le simple effet de ce geste interdit, ma main se rapproche de la sienne. Mes doigts se déplient pour se rapprocher du livre et le saisir, puis se désistent et reviennent contre la paume de ma main avant de se déplier à nouveau. Finalement le bout de mon index frôle le carton de la couverture, et avec d'infinies précautions, je m'en saisis.

Pendant quelques secondes, un instant perdu dans le cours du temps, suspendu au-dessus d'un néant prêt à nous engloutir tous deux, dans un geste choquant et pourtant si bon et agréable, nous avons relié les deux côtés de la palissade comme personne avant nous n'avait osé le faire.

Comme si je ne me rendais compte de mon geste que maintenant, je ramène dans un réflexe incontrôlé mon bras contre ma poitrine, serrant le livre contre moi, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui s'emballe. Je chuchote un « merci » qu'il perçoit à peine.

« _Je te le rendrai quand je l'aurai terminé.

_Garde-le, c'est un cadeau. »

Fixant, interdit, l'objet de notre pêché, je l'ai tourné et retourné entre mes mains, le manipulant comme s'il était une bombe capable de m'exploser à la figure au moindre faux mouvement. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de réflexions que je l'ai finalement ouvert, au hasard, lisant le premier passage qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

_Et le roi fou, seul tout en haut de sa tour, riait et riait encore, regardant les petites fourmis aveugles qui parcourraient le chemin, portant sur leur dos le fardeau toujours plus lourd d'un monde qui ne voulait plus d'elles. Le monde voulait leur mort, pour pouvoir mourir à son tour. Leurs yeux morts leur cache la décadence, la terre noire et sèche, mais surtout ce ciel d'orage de plus en plus gris et nuageux qui attend avec une patience infinie de tout dévaster._

_Et le roi fou rit toujours plus et sous sa voix le tonnerre gronde et rugit, doucement, puis plus fort, il résonne et le vent hurle pour l'accompagner. Le ciel se déchire, et son ventre de nuages gris se crève. Une première goutte s'écrase, faisant trembler le sol sous les pattes des fourmis aveugles qui paniquent et s'affolent. Elles laissent tomber leur fardeau. Elles savent bien qu'il ne leur servira plus à rien à présent. La peur les étreint car même si elles savaient que ce jour arriverait, elle avaient préféré donner leurs yeux à l'Oubli pour vivre en paix les quelques instants qui leurs étaient encore accordés. Mais maintenant, ensemble et pourtant seules, elles laissent l'eau de la pluie les emporter une à une. Elles disparaissent, et le roi fou rit une dernière fois comme pour les bercer dans la mort, puis il saute du haut de sa tour, laissant son corps s'écraser sur le sol et être emporté lui aussi par la Pluie salvatrice venue laver le monde des pêchés oubliés._

_Quelque part, hors du monde et hors du temps, d'autres petites fourmis regardaient leurs sœurs se faire avaler par le déluge. Elle ne riaient pas, et ne pleuraient pas non plus. Elles étaient seulement emplies de la certitude que ce qui arrivait était une bonne chose, la chose appropriée. Car le monde mourrait afin de pouvoir renaître. Quelque chose de bon recommencerait, et alors, peut-être qu'elles s'y retrouveraient. _

_Quittant leur refuge qui s'écroulait, elles dirent ensemble adieu au monde. _

Je ne parviens pas à savoir si cette histoire est triste à pleurer ou porteuse d'un peu d'espoir. Je sais seulement que bientôt, plus rien n'existera, et que se préoccuper de tout ça, du tabou, est d'une futilité écœurante. L'interdit régit pourtant nos vies depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. Plus personne ne se souvient du jour où la grande palissade a été construite, et nous vivons en silence dans ce que nos ancêtres ont établit. Nous ne vivons même pas, nous survivons, nous efforçant d'oublier du mieux possible cet autre côté qui nous inspire une crainte incompréhensible. Et aujourd'hui, comme personne n'a jamais pensé à le faire avant nous, nous réalisons ensemble que tout ceci ne sert à rien. Le monde a atteint sa limite, et la Fille grandit de jour en jour pour venir recouvrir le continent et nous emporter tous autant que nous sommes. Tous, que l'on vive d'un côté ou de l'autre. Car quand les eaux s'abattront enfin, la Palissade cèdera de la même façon que le reste, et nous se seront qu'un au moment d'être emportés.

Nous sommes complètement stupides. Nous nous voilons la face et nous cachons derrière la Grande Dame qui nous isole, nous croyant protégés de tout, comme si notre côté allait être épargné plus longtemps lorsque le monde commencera à tomber en morceaux. Tout ceci est stupide.

Et je n'en veux plus. Je ne veux plus de ce monde, et je le veux lui. Lui et seulement lui, sans avoir à me soucier de tout ce qui m'entoure, du mur, de l'interdit et du tabou. Je veux oublier tout cela, tout ce qui, dans cette vie misérable, m'a repoussé petit à petit aux extrêmes limites de la condition humaine. J'ai vu les Géniteurs mourir et la Disgrâce m'a frappé impitoyablement, et je n'ai pas réagit, car le monde fonctionne comme ça, pourquoi me serais-je posé des questions?

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je m'interroge plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait, et tout autour de moi me paraît subitement absurde et illogique, sans fondement.

Alors pour finir de briser les derniers débris du Tabou jonchant le sol, pour mettre à bas tout ce qui nous enferme et vivre vraiment le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, je lui tends la main, lui proposant silencieusement de briser tout ça avec moi. Je lui tends la main car il est lui, le seul, peut-être, à réellement vivre malgré une existence faite dans l'attente de la destruction. Ça ne pourrait être que lui, car aucun autre n'a su me toucher comme ça.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme endiablé, je transpire, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, et dans ma tête résonnent des pensées si enchevêtrées qu'elles ne sont plus qu'un bourdonnement obsédant qui me paralyse. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand devant mon geste, et peut-être que lui aussi a cessé de respirer.

Je pose son livre, ou plutôt, je le laisse tomber. Et je tends le bras à mon tour. Je me penche autant que possible, pour que ma main aille de plus en plus loin. Ma paume ouverte, martelée par les gouttes de pluie, offerte, l'appelle. Il est interdit. Puis il sourit, avec cette joie sans fin qui lui est propre. Alors lui aussi il se penche, loin en avant, et en un instant, sa main attrape la mienne.

Sa peau est douce, et elle contraste étrangement de par sa couleur avec la mienne. Ses doigts se resserrent. Les miens aussi. Ils se frottent et s'apprennent, se cherchent, doucement, à tâtons, pour ne pas briser ce que nous avons tissé.

Puis ses doigts et les miens s'entremêlent. Et je prends ma décision.

Car nous nous aimons, là, au-dessus de la Palissade.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir, tout ce que vous voulez ! Voici le dernier chapitre de Au dessus de la Palissade.

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont lu, et encore plus à celles qui ont laissé une pitite review. Je sais que c'est pas une fic méga joyeuse, mais je l'ai voulue comme ça, et bien que ça soit ma fic la moins lue, c'est celle que je préfère je crois.

Merci aussi à ma bêta d'amûr Nowa Uchiwa et à Maryline qui sont toujours prêtes à me relire pour me donner pleinnn de conseils.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

J'ai pris ma décision. Elle est là, simple et claire dans mon esprit. Elle est évidente, elle va de soi et je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant. Il aura fallu que les Géniteurs et le Sang Supérieur disparaissent et que la Disgrâce s'abatte sur moi pour que j'arrive à réaliser. Pour que je vois que tout ceci est inutile. Notre monde et ses règles ne riment à rien, et elles ne sont là que pour permettre aux plus chanceux de pouvoir continuer de fermer les yeux, tout comme l'ont fait les fourmis aveugles qui ont donné les leurs à l'Oubli. Ils refusent de voir et préfèrent profiter aussi longtemps que possible de cette mascarade d'espoir et de cette vie postiche.

Et les autres? Les malchanceux qui ne profitent pas de ces derniers instants paisibles? Et bien, on les met de côté et on les laisse être des humains. Parce qu'un humain se dira « C'est injuste » ou alors « Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance », il s'apitoiera sur son sort pendant quelques temps, puis il reprendra le cours de son existence, fermant de nouveau ses yeux pourtant à peine entrouverts, et il fera ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se dire qu'il arrive à s'en sortir.

Et le monde? Il agonise et attend la mort. Il dérive, et nous dérivons sur lui. Le monde n'a plus rien pour nous accueillir, il ne veut plus de nous. Il n'aspire qu'à disparaître pour se reposer et renaître un jour. Nous n'avons plus le droit depuis longtemps de nous accrocher, et pourtant, parce que nous pensons pouvoir encore être appelés « humains », nous nous donnons le droit de le faire. Nous pensons que nous pouvons encore faire « comme si », attendre et espérer, croire, vivre et respirer l'air qui nous entoure. Le monde ne veut plus que notre mort, et comme il est un vieux et gros monsieur, il est lent, extrêmement lent. Et son ultime geste visant à nous écraser lorsqu'il s'éteindra se fait attendre, mais lorsqu'il s'abattra, il sera ravageur. C'est la promesse de la Fille.

Alors si le monde se meurt, si nous n'avons plus le droit de faire semblant d'être humains et si rien ne nous attend à part la disparition, pourquoi jouer encore un rôle dans cette pièce bancale? Je ne joue plus, je n'attends plus, et je vis une première et dernière fois plutôt que de croire en un espoir que je sais être faux. Je stoppe la bêtise et j'écrase le tabou. J'envoie le roi fou se faire foutre.

C'est lui qui m'a éveillé et lui seul. Un être vivant de l'autre côté et que j'ai depuis toujours appris à détester. Seulement, c'est avec les yeux fermés que je haïssais tandis que là, avec sa main dans la mienne, je vois le monde comme jamais je ne l'ai vu auparavant. Je le vois agoniser et toujours aussi stupide même au seuil de la mort. Je vois la Grande Séparation qui nous confine chacun de notre côté, entretenant la haine des autres. Je vois un monde où l'on fait beaucoup semblant. Semblant d'être encore en vie, de s'en sortir, de ne pas voir. Dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, mes parents m'ont expliqué sans cesse que l'autre côté est une tare, notre faiblesse, et que les êtres qui le peuple sont bien en-dessous de nous. J'ai avancé jusqu'au jour de la Disgrâce en pensant que la Palissade nous protégeait de cette infamie grouillant derrière elle. Et puis...

Depuis mon balcon, j'ai commencé à voir vraiment. J'ai d'abord pris peur, comment ne pouvais-je faire autrement? Maintenant encore mon cœur bat si vite que je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va lâcher. Je suis plus effrayé que jamais par l'idée qui germe et grandit à vive allure dans mon esprit. Mais je suis de plus en plus convaincu que je dois le faire, je dois bien ça au monde. Je lui dois de vivre au moins une fois avant de mourir avec lui.

Avec lui qu'on m'a pourtant appris à détester, j'ai vu ma ville, grise et sale et j'ai vu la sienne, aussi peu reluisante. J'ai vu un être bien plus humain que ceux avec lesquels j'ai grandi et j'ai vu un mur qui ne protège pas mais sépare et aide à garder les yeux fermés. J'ai vu un monde coupé en deux alors qu'il devrait être un et que plus personne ne protège. Car en ce moment même ma main serre la sienne et je sens cette chaleur. Elle est de celles qui réchauffent le corps et l'âme.

Plus que jamais, je sais ce que j'ai à faire quand mes doigts se desserrent et que ma main lâche la sienne.

Le couteau de cuisine semble terriblement lourd dans ma main, et je ne peux réprimer quelques tremblements nerveux. De l'autre côté du mur, depuis son balcon, Naruto m'appelle et me demande ce que je fais et si je vais bien. Étrange question. Plus rien ni personne ne va bien, lui pas plus que moi, et moi beaucoup moins que lui vu ce que je m'apprête à faire.

La lame plonge dans ma peau, et je suis presque étonné de voir du sang s'écouler tant je suis persuadé que nous ne sommes plus dignes d'être qualifiés d'Hommes. Je fouille avec la pointe, je cherche à tâtons sous mon épiderme. Et la lame bloque. Elle pousse et tape sur l'implant, cherchant une solution pour le déloger. Je serre les dents et ma vision se trouble un instant. Naruto lance encore des appels que je devine anxieux.

Je parviens, à force de recherches douloureuses, à glisser la lame sous le petit carré de je ne sais quoi. Je tente de faire levier pour déloger cet intrus imposé à mon corps, dernier obstacle à ma résolution. J'ai mal et des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Je sens la plaie s'agrandir et l'implant pousser dans ma chair pour finalement traverser ma peau, la déchirant un peu plus encore au fil de sa progression. La lame glisse, dérape, et la plaie s'agrandit. J'en aurais presque envie de crier quand la lame pénètre à nouveau dans mon bras pour aller retrouver sa place et continuer sa rude entreprise.

Finalement l'implant jaillit de ma peau et percute la table basse du salon avec un bruit sourd, répandant de petites tâches de sang un peu partout. Je compresse mon bras en appuyant dessus avec ma main. Déchirant un vieux t-shirt usé qui trainait là, je me fais un garrot, serrant la bande de tissus déjà maculée de rouge en m'aidant de mes dents. A mes pieds une petite marre sanguinolente s'étale en silence.

Je passe la tête par la fenêtre, signifiant par là au blond que oui, je suis encore en vie. Saisissant un sac à dos aux coutures usées, j'entreprends de faire mes bagages. J'ai vaguement conscience de la voix au fond de moi qui me hurle que je suis fou, que c'est trop précipité et absolument pas raisonnable, mais je ne l'écoute pas le moins du monde, et en cet instant seul mon instinct me pousse à aller au bout de ce dans quoi je me suis lancé, et je continue donc le remplissage désordonné et rapide de mon sac, me demandant si j'en ai pris assez.

L'ennui avec la fin du monde, c'est qu'on n'est jamais sûr du temps que ça va prendre.

Tout à fait conscient de la futilité de mes gestes, J'ai posé mon sac à dos et j'ai fait le tour de mon petit appartement. J'ai verrouillé la porte d'entrée, baissé tous les volets et fermé les fenêtres, les portes, comme si j'avais été gagné par la folie et que je voulais vivre reclus jusqu'à la fin. Ça n'étonnerai personne. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il reste quelqu'un pour se préoccuper de ce que je fais, mais on ne sait jamais.

Une fois sûr de moi, je suis la lumière pâle qui pénètre en flots distillés par le volet de plastique pas entièrement relevé. Je le baisse et ne laisse qu'un mince passage par lequel je me glisse. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne regarde pas en arrière, et je ne dis même pas au revoir à ce côté du monde qui m'a vu grandir et que j'ai vu pourrir. Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est de l'autre côté que j'attendrai la mort. Avec lui qui me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke est devenu complètement fou, je ne vois que ça. Il a disparu pendant plus d'un quart d'heure dans son appartement après avoir lâché ma main. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois, et il a à peine pris la peine de me répondre. Je l'ai entendu fermer des portes, fouiller dans ses affaires. Je ne comprenais pas le but de toute cette agitation.

Et le voilà, devant moi, avec un bras en sang et un sac à dos apparemment plein de vêtements sur les épaules. Il sourit. Un sourire de joie dénué de sa teinte sarcastique habituelle.

Il a eu l'air un peu perdu durant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et qu'il se prenait dans la figure tout ce que cela implique. J'ai attendu, n'osant prononcer un mot, et priant pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis et en même temps pour qu'il réalise sa folie, un peu incertain quant à la part de peur et à celle d'excitation. Puis son regard est devenu déterminé. Il a fait glissé son sac de ses épaules et il me l'a lancé avec force, comme pour me dire « eh, tu vois, je n'hésite plus, j'arrive ». Puis il a enjambé la balustrade, ne me laissant me poser plus de question que lui-même lorsqu'il a pris sa décision, le faisant simplement avant que l'un de nous deux ne se mette a trop réfléchir et ne se ravise, conscient que ça sera maintenant ou jamais. Prenant appuis sur le métal rouillé, il a jaugé la distance à parcourir d'un coup d'œil rapide. Il a déglutit.

Et il s'est élancé.

Ses mains se sont refermées sur le bois mouillé servant de rambarde à mon propre balcon. J'ai eu un instant de flottement, ne croyant pas à ce que je voyais, me sentant envahi par mille et une questions mais n'en comprenant pas une seule tant mon esprit est embrouillé. C'est son « Aide-moi crétin » qui m'a tiré de cette abîme dans laquelle je plongeais. Je me suis penché en avant et l'ai saisi sous les bras, le tirant de toutes mes forces pour l'aider à atteindre mon balcon. La lutte a été brève. Emportés par notre élan, nous sommes tombés en arrière, l'un sur l'autre. Lui sur moi, moi sur lui, et nous dans l'eau de la pluie.

Moi, allongé sur le sol, lui, penché au-dessus de mon corps, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de ma tête, nous nous sommes regardés longuement sans oser parler, sans ciller, peut-être même sans respirer, je ne sais plus. Mon cerveau engourdi tourne dans le vide à une vitesse folle, comme s'il avait oublié son propre mode d'emploi.

Ses yeux sombres sont traversés par une multitude d'émotions étranges, et les miens le sont certainement tout autant. Je vois son visage à la peau blanche encadré par quelques mèches d'un noir de corbeau qui tombent, alourdies par la pluie qui dégoute et s'écoule sur mes joues et dans mon cou. Je vois sa bouche délicate et ses longs cils. J'entends aussi. Sa respiration saccadée, la salive qu'il avale, et je sens son parfum entêtant et le sang qui coule de son bras. Il est bien là, avec moi, et il n'est plus une illusion de l'autre côté de la palissade.

La pluie nous recouvre et nous inonde avec autant d'efficacité qu'elle noie le monde entier. Il est complètement trempé, et je le suis aussi, mais nous nous en fichons apparemment autant l'un que l'autre. Car nous sommes ensemble. Car nous avons franchi l'interdit tous les deux, et que, contre toute attente, le monde ne s'est pas écroulé. Pas encore. Il n'a même pas frissonné. Le monde s'en fiche bien de nous. Le Tabou aussi. Et la Palissade encore plus. Elle est toujours debout pendant que nous sommes couchés, là, à quelques pas d'elle.

Alors que je réalise à mesure que mon cerveau recommence à fonctionner que non, notre acte ne sera pas puni par les foudres divines, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Un sourire qui doit lui faire plaisir puisque les coins de sa bouche s'étirent eux aussi, accompagnant les miens. Je le trouve beau, encore plus. Oui, il est indéniablement beau à en couper le souffle.

Et je ne peux retenir la main qui vient doucement frôler ses mèches brunes puis sa joue mouillée par l'eau vomie par le ciel gris

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il parcourt ma joue du bout des doigts, fébrile. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent et ne me lâchent pas tandis qu'il découvre avec attention chacune des courbes de mon visage. Je ne respire plus. Ou peut-être que si. Je suis incapable de le déterminer. C'est comme si mon souffle était coupé et s'emballait en même temps.

Dans un réflexe, j'incline ma tête, m'offrant un peu plus aux caresses, mais il prend peur, certainement surpris, ne s'attendant pas à me voir sortir de mon immobilité presque religieuse. Il hésite et laisse son geste en suspens, mais se laisse faire lorsque ma main frôle la sienne pour la remettre en place sur ma joue, l'encourageant à reprendre son apprentissage de moi-même.

Alors moi aussi je pars en exploration. Une bosse puis un creux, du bleu et du blond qui se mélangent.

L'instant que nous vivons là est improbable, tellement inimaginable que j'ai du mal à être sûr que tout cela existe vraiment. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, peut-être quelques heures, j'étais de mon côté et lui du sien, n'imaginant pas tout ça, ne comprenant pas, n'y pensant pas. Et voilà que j'ai franchis la barrière millénaire qui scinde ce petit monde à la dérive en deux. Je l'ai bravée, la Grande Dame, pour un garçon dont l'existence devrait me révulser et que je ne connais que parce que j'ai passé plusieurs heures à discuter avec lui sous la pluie. Une bien douce folie. J'ai encore en moi la crainte que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher et nous mette à mort sur le champ pour avoir osé défier le Tabou, mais rien ni personne ne le fera, tout simplement parce qu'il n'existe plus d'âme possédant la force de prendre en main la poignée d'humains encore en vie. Tout le monde est fou ou aveugle, alors nous pouvons bien pêcher avant que le monde ne meure.

Je m'oublie donc à l'ivresse, ignorant la peur, profitant simplement en attendant que le monde s'ouvre sous nos pieds et nous détruise tous.

Je m'approche de lui, désireux de participer aux caresses qu'il prodigue à ma joue, je me penche vers lui. Mon nez touche une mèche, et je respire son odeur altérée par l'eau de la pluie qui la recouvre. Mes mains s'engouffrent dans la masse blonde avec envie et mon nez se frotte contre son oreille. Je l'entends rire doucement et ses bras viennent m'entourer, me serrent et me compressent comme s'il cherchait à m'empêcher à tout jamais de lui échapper.

C'est une première fois pour nous. Une découverte d'amour plus belle que tout ce qui peuple ce monde gris. Une découverte de goûts et de couleurs, d'odeurs, de douceur.

Ce n'est pas la pluie qui nous tire de notre étreinte mais le sang coulant de mon bras, teintant de rouge les flaques qui se forment dans le sol irrégulier du balcon du blond. En un rien de temps, je me retrouve dans son appartement, derrière cette fenêtre qui était mon rempart, torse nu, mon t-shirt tâché de sang gisant sur le sol.

Il m'a jeté une serviette éponge usée et élimée à la figure et a entrepris de soigner mon bras. Il m'a fait tout un tas de réflexions sur la stupidité de mon geste, sur la quantité impressionnante de sang que j'ai perdu, et sur d'autres choses que je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Il parle beaucoup et ne semble même pas s'arrêter pour respirer. Ça devrait m'énerver, mais ça m'apaise, cet incessant flot qui m'empêche de penser que je ne suis plus chez moi mais chez lui, de l'autre côté, là où je ne devrais pas être.

Nous avons discuté un long moment tandis qu'il nettoyait et pansait ma plaie. Lui n'a pas d'implant, je l'ai compris quand il m'a demandé comment j'avais bien pu me faire aussi mal. Je lui ai donc raconté. Mon côté du monde. Les implants et les Géniteurs, le Sang Supérieur et la Disgrâce. Le trou des morts où l'on va les jeter à la mer l'a laissé silencieux et pensif. Je lui ai détaillé avec une minutie presque chirurgicale la puanteur abjecte de mon côté du monde. Je lui ai décrit la lumière blafarde des ampoules qui vomissent ces lueurs jaunes quand la nuit tombe, les bâtiments gris, abritant des humains à l'âme tout aussi grise. De mon côté, on ne vit pas, on ne survit même plus. On joue ce simulacre de quelque chose qui se prétend existence et qui n'est en fait que le lent processus qui nous mène à notre disparition. On ne se croise jamais, et quand on le fait, on baisse la tête et on presse le pas. Les plus audacieux, ou les plus aveugles, comme on préfère, lancent parfois un « bonjour » faussement enjoué qui ne reçoit qu'une faible réponse. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est un résidu de famille qui ne tient qu'à un fil, une maison, et un module de connexion qui nous aide à oublier, car si nous ouvrons les yeux, nous savons que nous deviendrons fous.

Je lui raconte encore et encore, puis viens son tour, et je l'envie. Juste un peu, car ici, il semble qu'il existe encore quelques miettes d'espoirs. Pas grand chose, mais pour moi qui vient de là-bas, elles représentent énormément. C'est pourquoi je l'écoute encore et encore me raconter ce côté-ci du monde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke me regarde avec de grands yeux bien ouverts et un air concentré qui lui est habituel. Il m'a parlé de cette chose qu'il avait dans le bras, et de sa vie de l'autre côté du mur. Mon cœur s'est serré et souffre pour lui. Je voudrais partager sa douleur et lui prendre un peu de son fardeau, car le mien me paraît bien léger comparé au sien, mais je ne le peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui parler à mon tour. Alors je lui raconte l'espoir. Une histoire courte avec une fin triste, mais une histoire qui le réchauffe un peu, je le sens bien. Parfois je le surprends à venir caresser du bout des doigts le pansement qui entoure la plaie béante par laquelle il a arraché cette chose qu'il avait sous la peau. J'ai cru voir un cauchemar effrayant se dérouler sous mes yeux tandis qu'il me parlait de sa vie d'avant, alors, pour lui donner un peu de douceur, je parle de mes rêves.

Je lui parle de mes quelques livres, et du plaisir de toucher le papier, si doux comparé à l'agression de la connexion au Réseau. Je lui parle du bois et de son odeur si particulière quand la pluie tombe, de ses craquements, de sa couleur et de sa texture tellement plus agréable que le béton gris et sale. Je lui parle des promenades sous la pluie et de l'endroit où elles me mènent.

Alors seulement, je lui parle d'elle. Je lui parle de la Souche, le dernier petit bout de vie et de nature qui parvient encore à croitre dans ce sol stérile. Je lui raconte comment nous nous retrouvons autour d'elle pour échanger un peu de notre humanité et partager avec elle ces petits bouts d'espoir qu'elle nous donne. Oui, car grâce à elle, notre mort sera plus douce. Elle n'est qu'un bout d'arbre coupé, mais elle est belle alors que le monde est laid, alors nous l'aimons. Il a eu l'air intrigué, si habitué à son côté et à sa cruauté qui pousse les gens à ne même plus se saluer dans la rue. Il ne semble pas comprendre comment ce simple bout de bois peut transmettre de si belles choses aux gens de ce côté.

Je suis bien conscient que tout cela vient sûrement plus de nous que d'elle, et que nous voyons beaucoup plus de choses en elle qu'il y en a réellement, mais ça nous fait du bien et ça nous permet de nous raccrocher à quelque chose. Et puis, nous avons fini par l'aimer vraiment. Je me dis qu'il comprendra peut-être mieux tout ça une fois devant elle. C'est pourquoi je lui ai promis.

Demain, nous irons voir la Souche.

Je finis d'entourer son bras avec le bout de bande blanche que j'ai déniché je ne sais où tout en lui racontant mon monde. Il m'écoute avec autant d'attention que j'en mets moi-même à le regarder. J'ai l'impression d'être hypnotisé par lui, et je ne suis pas sûr d'encore contrôler mon corps lorsque je vois ma main se poser sur son torse pâle. Mon autre main rejoint la première et je me sens électrisé. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe entre nous, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de semblable avant. Ce sont des choses qui ne se vivent plus.

Mes mains glissent, caressent et touchent tout ce qu'elles peuvent, tout ce qui se présente à elles.

Je me rapproche et nos souffles s'emmêlent et je perds la tête, la raison, l'équilibre, mes sens s'affolent et je n'aspire plus qu'à goûter et dévorer, à apprendre comment prendre possession de lui.

Je perds pieds, je ne sais plus, plus rien, je ressens seulement. La chaleur et la couleur du monde qui né entre Sasuke et moi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aucun de nous deux ne sait ce qu'il fait ni où il va. C'est brouillon, enivrant, et tellement bon...

Le contact électrisant d'une peau que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant, des mains qui glissent et qui osent, qui s'aventurent et explorent. Une tension sourde et l'excitation, la chaleur et les rougeurs, et tout cela qui fusionne et explose entre nous. Son t-shirt a rejoint la serviette qui m'a servi à me sécher et la peau de son torse recouvre la mienne, l'enveloppe avec passion. Ses mains tremblent contre moi, et mon corps tout entier tremble avec elles. Sa bouche se promène et la mienne s'entrouvre pour laisser échapper des soupirs de délectation. Je ne réfléchis plus, je ne pense plus à rien, et il me semble que je ne suis plus qu'un corps de chair habité de sensations hallucinantes qui me font chavirer. Les deux côtés et la Grande Dame n'existent plus, pas plus que le Tabou, il n'y a plus que lui et moi et nos mains qui se croisent dans le balai de nos corps échauffés.

Il a les joues rougies et les miennes le sont sûrement aussi.

Mon pantalon a maintenant disparu, le sien est a moitié descendu, et nos sous-vêtements sont des jumeaux bossus et mouillés qui se frottent et s'aguichent sans vraiment comprendre comment ils doivent se comporter l'un avec l'autre, un peu comme deux amis qui se sont longtemps attendus et qui ne savent comment se comporter le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Sauf que pour nous, c'est une rencontre. Une rencontre extraordinaire.

Je crois que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de descendre le dernier bout de tissus recouvrant son corps et le mien. Mais c'est moi qui ai pensé à saisir nos deux membres dans ma main.

Et le monde tourne, tourne dans sa ronde vertigineuse, et je ne sais plus si je vis ou meurs. Ses mains se cramponnent à mes épaules et sa langue glisse sur mon cou et ma mâchoire avant de venir se glisser dans ma bouche. C'est chaud et mouillé, mais c'est surtout bon. Ses doigts s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma peau, glissent dans mon dos et me griffent de haut en bas, provoquant en moi une bouffée de chaleur qui me ravage. Dans ma main se trouve toujours nos membres durs, et il me semble que jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel plaisir.

Notre danse d'amour et d'excitation continue encore et encore, et je me demande si elle ne devrait pas s'arrêter quand il me plaque au sol et relève mes jambes en fixant mes fesses.

Mais qu'importe. Nous allons mourir, alors nous avons le droit de nous oublier juste une fois.

Quand je me réveille, j'entends la pluie, mais surtout, je sens son corps contre le mien. Je le pousse pour le réveiller. Les gouttes qui s'écrasent n'ont jamais fait autant de vacarme et le vent hurle à l'extérieur. Peut-être que la Fille est enfin là. Quand Naruto en prend conscience, il ouvre un petit placard et en sort des habits pour lui et moi. Il me dit de me dépêcher sur un ton pressant. Il prend à peine le temps de se saisir de deux paquets de la nourriture fade qui est la notre avant de me pousser à l'extérieur. Il ne fermera pas sa porte. Il sait qu'il ne retournera plus ici.

Il me prend par la main et se met à courir à toutes jambes. Je cours à sa suite, entrainé par sa main dans la mienne, et ne fais pas attention à la pluie qui noie une fois encore nos vêtements. Il avance avec assurance dans les rues étroites, évitant les flaques qui parsèment la route de goudron craquelé. Il court, encore et encore. Et puis il s'arrête.

Il tient toujours ma main fermement, mais c'est avec précaution et lenteur qu'il me guide maintenant. Il s'agenouille dans l'eau, et je l'imite, interdit. Et je la vois.

La souche est là. Nous sommes venus lui dire adieu. Des larmes coulent des yeux du blond, mais je le laisse faire. Je laisse la tristesse sortir de son corps, car ici, c'est une amie de longue date qu'il quitte. Je suis devant elle moi aussi, et je sens le bonheur que Naruto a voulu me faire partager. Alors, comme si c'était trop, beaucoup trop d'amour à la fois. Tout s'éteint, tout se tait. Et le monde craque après nous avoir offert ce dernier cadeau. Le dernier brin de vie a cédé sous mes yeux. Alors tout se brise et se déchaine enfin.

Ensemble, nous disons adieu à l'Espoir, et main dans la main, nous courrons jusqu'au bout du monde.

Le bout du monde, ce n'est pas si loin finalement. Partout la terre tremble et s'agite, et autour de nous les rues se remplissent de pauvres bouts d'humains venus constater l'imminence de leur mort. Des cris et la peur emportent tout, et les fourmis aveugles jettent les unes après les autres leurs fardeaux maintenant inutiles pendant que quelque part, peut-être, le roi fou se disloque sur le sol, mauvais capitaine se refusant à voir le navire couler sous ses yeux.

Nous avançons sans nous arrêter pour arriver là où personne n'a jamais été. L'eau grise et opaque de la mer s'agite en tout sens et ne laisse plus de doutes. La tempête qui emportera tout est en route.

Nous avançons le long de la berge et fixons l'horizon, guettant la venue de la Fille. Ce n'est qu'après presque une demi heure d'errance que nous l'avons trouvé. Je contemplais le ciel gris couvert de nuages noirs, la main de Naruto toujours serrée dans la mienne. Ses doigts se sont resserrés et il m'a attiré en avant. Puis je l'ai vu aussi.

De gros pans de terre bardés de bouts de métal se détachaient du continent pour partir à la dérive dans la mer agitée avant d'être irrémédiablement engloutis dans les abysses. En tombant, ils avaient fait sortir à l'air libre la partie supérieure de ce qui semblait être un énorme cylindre de fer rouillé presque à moitié immergé dans l'eau. « Ils existent » m'a t-il chuchoté. Oui, « ils », car le premier en cachait un autre, qui en masque peut-être un troisième. Qui sait. Ils sont là depuis toujours, oubliés de tous. Et qui se soucie d'eux maintenant? Seulement nous qui les regardons, eux, les moteurs qui nous poussent en avant vers le rien de l'horizon. Les gros chats endormis qui vibrent sous nos pieds alors que nous escaladons la ferraille usée et glissante.

C'est un accord silencieux, tacite, juste entre nous deux. Pas besoin de le formuler à voix haute, nous nous comprenons tout simplement. C'est ici que nous l'attendrons.

Nous voyons les vagues grandir doucement, s'étirer toujours plus vers le ciel vomissant la pluie toujours plus fort. Tout gagne en force, le vent et la pluie, la mer et les tremblements qui agitent la terre. Les cieux se déchirent toujours plus et le vent hurle, cri et se déchire la gorge pour emplir nos oreilles. La Fille est là et elle le fait savoir. Elle nous appelle et prévient la mort qu'il est temps de venir s'emparer de nous. Et nous, nous nous tenons debout, l'invitant à nous rejoindre comme des hôtes polis qui reçoivent une invitée de marque. Si nous ne savions pas que nos paroles allaient se perdre dans le mugissement du vent, nous lui aurions dit « bienvenue ».

Le monde s'étire et se disloque, tremblant, comme poussé par une étrange excitation née de l'arrivée de sa mort. Les deux gros chats qui ronronnent doucement sous nos pieds s'emballent, toussent et crachent et font un bruit de tonnerre et d'orage. Ils grincent et hurlent, suffoquent et s'étouffent, prêts à rendre leur ultime soupir à l'unisson avec le monde. Leurs carcasses rouillées et boulonnées faiblissent, mais nous restons là. Nous partirons avec elle, car c'est ainsi que cela doit être. Nous aussi nous mourrons avec le monde et en regardant la Fille dans les yeux.

Des morceaux entiers du continent s'en vont à la dérive tout autour de nous tandis que le ciel s'embrase et que l'aube rouge dévore les cieux comme une blessure ouverte et béante. La fin est là, et nous l'attendons tous les deux avec calme pendant que le monde courbe l'échine.

La colère des éléments est à son apogée, et au loin, la ville semble avoir été amputée de plusieurs de ses immeubles. Il me semble également discerner quelques âmes en peine venues attendre la mort dans la solitude. Nous, nous l'attendons à deux. Naruto semble lire dans mes pensées et il plonge son regard dans le mien avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'aime ses yeux. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont la couleur que prendra le ciel après la tempête, quand plus personne ne sera là pour le regarder et que, pudique, il pourra enfin enlever sa robe grise pour se parer de bleu et attendre que le soleil brille à nouveau sur un monde neuf.

Nous nous tenons là, droits et fiers, immobiles devant la vague la plus haute, plus haute que les autres qui arrive d'on ne sait où et qui roule et glisse jusqu'à nous, gonflée par la pluie et par le vent qui la pousse. Nous nous tenons enfin devant la Fille. Sous nos pieds le gros chat de fer ronronne maintenant paisiblement, nous berçant dans l'attente consciente de la mort. Partout autour de nous les fourmis aveugles s'agitent en vain, ne comprenant pas qu'il n'y a plus qu'a attendre pour que vienne la renaissance. Sa main se serre un peu plus sur la mienne et nos regards se croisent, chargés de tout ce que nous avons à nous dire, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la vague qui vient nous engloutir.

Nous attendons la mort, là, ensemble. Car le monde s'effondre et emporte la Palissade.


End file.
